Euphémisme
by misschatelle
Summary: Dire que je l'ai détesté n'aurait été qu'un euphémisme. Dire que je l'aime n'en aurait été qu'un plus gros...  [HPDM][Spoilers tome 6]


NdA: J'ai pas d'allure... J'ai pas d'allure! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Pff...

Bah, au moins, c'est un one shot... Ça ne me retardera pas dans mes updates...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et pas à moi! Je ne fais aucun profit sur ce que j'écris! (De toute façon, qui paierait?)

**Avertissement:** À notre droite, misschatelle, fière crazy yaoi (slash) fan girl! À notre gauche, un clavier d'ordinateur! Le résultat: une fanfiction à faire frissonner tous les homophobes! Brrrrr! (Message subliminal: Pas d'homophobes dans ma vue!)

**Avertissement 2:** Cette fanfic n'a pas grand chose d'original, d'innovateur, de nouveau, de... bah! De jamais vu, quoi! C'est une histoire d'amour clichée, écrite à ma façon (Clichée)! Ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'oeuvre!

**Inspiration:** Le mot euphémisme... Ça m'en prend pas beaucoup, hein? Je regardais ce mot-là (bah oui, on s'occupe comme on peut...) et je me disais que ça pouvait faire très poétique! (Avouez que vous vous en sacrez comme de l'an 40...)

**Résumé:** Dire que je l'ai détesté serait un euphémisme. Dire que je l'aime en serait un plus gros.

(Il est très rare que mes résumés soient si courts...)

Bon, eh bien... bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Euphémisme**

Je me souviens encore... C'était en 1991. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais différent. Différent de tous ces jeunes de mon âge, qui se moquaient de moi et me rabaissaient constamment, simplement parce que personne ne voulait se mettre Dudley à dos, en devenant mon ami. Apprendre que je n'appartenais pas à cette ligue de demeurés m'avait rassuré au plus au point, tout en m'emplissant d'excitation. J'étais un sorcier!

C'est ainsi que, en septembre 1991, j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Mon excitation se transformait en euphorie. Tous ces rêves qui nous habitent, alors que nous ne sommes que de jeunes enfants, qui croient encore aux fées, au père noël et toutes ces choses... Tous ces rêves se rapprochaient de la réalité. La magie existait! Des fantômes passaient devant nous et nous saluaient, et presque personne ne réagissait, comme si c'était totalement banal. La vérité était que C'ÉTAIT banal. Je faisais partie des rares qui n'avaient jamais connu ce genre de choses dans leur jeunesse, et je me découvrais une soif de tout savoir sur ce monde nouveau, qui me sauvait de l'enfer qu'était mon ancienne vie. Alors que certains étaient déstabilisés, j'étais... de retour en enfance! Ayant onze ans, j'étais toujours un enfant, mais je n'avais jamais été traité de la sorte avec les Dursley. Je découvrais une enfance qu'on ne m'avait jamais accordée!

Et puis, je le vis. Il s'était avancé vers moi, tout fier, du haut de sa taille aussi petite que la mienne, arborant une confiance en soi presque exagérée. Il avait annoncé devant tous les autres nouveaux que j'étais le fameux Harry Potter, celui que tous connaissaient, et dont j'étais le seul à avoir ignoré la notoriété pendant tout ce temps. J'ai aussitôt vu tous les visages se transformer en expressions surprises, fascinées, envieuses, ou toutes ces réponses. Je n'étais pas certain d'apprécier toute cette attention, mais je ne m'en étais pas vraiment formalisé, et j'avais simplement reporté mon attention sur ce garçon blond, presque méprisable, rien qu'à voir son regard défiant. Je vis qu'il me tendait une main, prête à être serrée en gage d'amitié.

Un simple coup d'oeil à la personne qu'il semblait être m'amena à me méfier de lui. Il semblait hautain, enfant gâté et, surtout, profiteur. Je refusai donc cette poigne de main, sachant pourtant que je venais de me créer un ennemi. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'en sentir coupable. Cette constante moue sur son visage ne me donnait aucune envie de sympathiser avec lui.

Nous nous sommes donc tous dirigés vers la Grande Salle, où le choixpeau magique nous attendait. Chacun notre tour, nous l'avions mis sur notre tête, afin de découvrir quelle maison nous était destinée. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor... Je n'eus aucune surprise à voir ce garçon blond, ce Malefoy, semblait-il, être envoyé à Serpentard. La réputation de cette maison l'avait précédée et était venue à mes oreilles. Les élèves de cette maison étaient généralement détestés de tous les autres et ce, simplement parce qu'ils le méritaient. Hautains, méprisables, profiteurs... Exactement comme j'avais imaginé ce Draco l'être. Il n'y avait donc aucune surprise à me voir supplier le choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer avec les verts et argents. Quelle torture cela aurait été! Je me voyais très mal assis à cette table, aux côtés de toutes ces moues identiques à celle de ce blondinet sinistre.

Par chance, mon souhait fut exaucé et on m'envoya avec les rouges et ors. Mon soulagement était immense, et j'eus envie de serrer dans mes bras quiconque aurait le malheur de me croiser. Je me dirigeai donc, tout sourire, vers ma table, me retenant fermement de gambader. Dès l'instant où je pris place aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, ces deux autres Gryffondors que j'avais rencontrés dans le train, je sus que c'était le commencement d'une ère nouvelle, pour moi. Cette maison représentait celle que je n'avais jamais eu et les élèves qui y étaient, les amis qu'on ne m'avait jamais permis d'avoir. Je trouvai dans cette école un accueil chaleureux, chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant, et qui me remplit de bonheur. J'avais un chez moi...

C'est ainsi que les années se succédèrent, amenant toujours leur lot de découvertes et de surprises, qui ne furent pas toujours joyeuses. Pourtant, je ne baissai jamais les bras. Les rares fois où je flirtai avec l'envie de le faire, mes amis m'en empêchèrent. Je su alors que c'étaient des amis merveilleux, prêts à tout pour moi et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait m'offrir: L'amitié.

Jamais je ne baissai les bras. Pas même lorsque Draco m'embêtait. Je lui répondais toujours, avant de simplement poursuivre mon chemin. On me disait parfois que je devais l'ignorer, mais je n'y parvenais tout simplement pas. Chaque fois que je voyais son visage haineux, sa moue méprisable et son regard toujours aussi défiant, l'envie de le frapper me démangeait au plus haut point. La seule retenue que je me permettais face à lui était de contenir mon côté violent. Dire que je le détestais aurait été un euphémisme. Tellement faible pour décrire ma haine...

Malgré tout, j'eus tout un choc, en sixième année, lorsque j'appris qu'il était mangemort. Durant six ans, il m'avait mené la vie dure, et je m'étais toujours fait un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais développé ce que je croyais être une incommensurable haine. Je l'avais détesté, je l'avais méprisé... mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de se plier aux ordres d'un tel serpent... Il avait eu pour mission d'exterminer Dumbledore, et il l'aurait fait, si Severus Snape ne l'avait pas fait à sa place. Il l'aurait fait... Il aurait tué notre directeur, cet homme si bon et si rempli de sagesse... Il ne l'a pas fait, mais la seule idée qu'il en ait été capable me rendait malade. Le seul espoir auquel je m'accrochais était cette hésitation, celle qu'il avait eu, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le vieil homme, qui tentait de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, qu'il avait encore le choix... Une hésitation des plus brèves, signifiant pourtant qu'il avait été troublé par les paroles de Dumbledore...

Je ne parvins jamais à m'expliquer le soulagement que je ressentis lorsqu'il devint espion pour l'Ordre. Je ne comprenais pas cette joie, mais je m'en fichais. Nous recevions fréquemment des informations sur Voldemort et ses plans, ce qui nous aidait énormément. Il fut incontestable que l'aide de Draco fut indispensable à notre réussite. Il avait fait son choix...

Je me souviendrai toujours de la confrontation finale, celle qui décida de l'avenir du monde sorcier tout entier. Ce jour-là, Voldemort mourut devant moi, et grâce à moi. Ce serpent perdit la vie pour de bon, l'enfer de son pouvoir étant ainsi remplacé par la paix, celle que tous attendaient depuis si longtemps. J'avais vaincu...

Suite à cela, je passai une journée entière plongé dans un profond sommeil. Jamais je n'avais été ainsi vidé de toute mon énergie. Pourtant, jamais je ne m'en plaignis. Je me sentais faible, mais heureux. J'avais vaincu, j'avais gagné. Ma mission avait été menée à bien, c'était terminé. Si difficile de croire que, après toutes ces années d'enfer, d'angoisse, de souffrances... Après toutes ces confrontations, toutes ces aventures, c'était terminé. Terminé...

Voyez-vous, c'est ici que se termine l'histoire pour plusieurs. Le sauveur est né, a survécu à un avada kedavra, a grandi, a vaincu... N'est-ce pas la fin? N'est-ce pas ainsi que se termine cette aventure incroyable? Le sauveur n'est pas mort, mais qui s'intéresserait à sa vie, après cela? Il terminera ses études, ira travailler, vivra une vie tout de plus normal. Qui s'y intéresserait?

Pourtant, il y a une suite. Il y a bel et bien une histoire après tout cela, que peu de gens connaissent. C'est l'histoire d'une haine dissipée, d'une amitié spéciale, de... d'un événement inattendu. En fait, parler d'événement ne serait pas tout à fait juste, car rien n'est arrivé subitement. C'est une longue histoire, qui s'étend sur quelques années. C'est une histoire que je considère magnifique, malgré l'obscurité qui la tache. Cette histoire, je souhaiterais vous la raconter.

Draco Malefoy disparut après la guerre, bien que, physiquement, il y était. En fait, physiquement, il était toujours le même. Rien n'avait changé, à part qu'il ne se renversait plus une bouteille entière de gel dans les cheveux, à chaque matin. À vrai dire, il était là, le changement. Son apparence extérieure ne semblait plus le préoccuper désormais, et ce n'était qu'une différence parmi tant d'autres. Son côté hautain avait disparu, entraînant avec lui, dans la mort, tout ce qui faisait de lui une personne méprisable. La guerre l'avait changé, tout comme elle avait changé tout le monde. Il n'était plus le même, tout comme tous ces gens n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Tout le monde s'efforçait d'agir normalement, de reprendre leur vie où ils l'avaient laissée, mais aucun de leurs actes ne me bernaient. Ils avaient changé et, peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, leur vie ne serait jamais plus la même. La guerre avait enfoncé un pieu dans le coeur de tous et la paix avait agi comme un baume. Elle avait guéri les plaies, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour les cicatrices. Ces marques permanentes resteraient à jamais présentes, et Draco n'était que l'un des meilleurs exemples. Il était passé de quelqu'un de détestable à quelqu'un à l'écoute des autres. Ce changement radical faisait de lui une personne agréable à côtoyer, et je ne m'en privai pas. À notre insu, des liens d'amitié se formèrent entre nous et, lorsque nous en prîmes conscience, il était trop tard. Nous étions amis.

Évidemment, il n'était pas rare qu'il recouvrait son côté moqueur, mais cela s'arrêtait là: de la moquerie. Après la guerre, je ne me suis plus senti offensé par ses blagues à mon sujet, car je savais qu'elles étaient désormais amicales. Je le savais, car je ne voyais plus cette haine en lui. Son regard était dénué des mauvaises intentions qui l'avaient autrefois habitées. Autant je l'avais détesté durant notre scolarité à Poudlard, autant j'appréciais désormais sa compagnie et ce, de plus en plus. C'était un phénomène que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça. De toute façon, je ne m'arrêtais pas à me poser des questions inutiles. Le temps m'avait appris à profiter du moment présent et à ne pas craindre le futur. Bien que la menace Voldemort était à jamais disparue, chaque journée pouvait être ma dernière, et je vivais en conséquence. La vie tient parfois à si peu...

Après tout ce sang versé, ces vies perdues, je dû réapprendre à rire et sourire, et ce ne fut qu'en présence de mes amis que je pu le faire. Nous étions toujours là, les uns pour les autres, profitant de chaque moment qui nous était donné. L'obscurité était tranquillement chassée de nos vies, laissant place au bonheur que nous méritions. C'est ainsi que je vécu heureux pendant les deux années qui suivirent. Nous n'étudions pas tous aux mêmes endroits, mais jamais nous n'aurions voulu nous éloigner, et nous gardions contact. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, nous nous voyions et discutions comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés.

Par contre, Draco et moi n'avions pas à nous séparer. Nous allions à la même université, et nous nous voyions ainsi tous les jours. Ce fut pourquoi, pendant deux longues années, nous apprîmes à nous connaître davantage. Je fus maintes fois surpris par certaines révélations de sa part, et la réciproque semblait se faire, dès je parlais à mon tour. Toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, simplement pour discuter durant toute la nuit... Nos yeux étaient constamment creusés par les cernes que nous causaient nos nuits blanches, mais nous n'y portions aucune attention. Après toutes ces horreurs que nous avaient causées la guerre, chaque moment de bonheur était accueilli à bras ouverts. Et c'était ainsi que je me sentais avec lui: heureux.

Seulement voilà, je vous vois me demander où est le problème. Je vous ai parlé d'une histoire, et qu'est-ce qu'une histoire sans élément déclencheur? Eh bien, vous avez raison. Cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu si ce n'avait été de cette nuit...

C'était deux ans après le début de nos études, et nous nous étions à nouveau réunis dans sa chambre, et discutions depuis une période de temps indéterminée. Je me surprenais encore, en apprenant certaines choses sur lui, lorsque je me mis à l'observer attentivement. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Cette même peau blanche comme la neige, ces mêmes yeux gris, semblant avoir la capacité de transformer n'importe quoi en glace par un simple regard, ces mêmes cheveux blonds platine, qui lui tombaient constamment sur le visage... Il dût voir comment je le regardais, car il s'arrêta de parler, me regardant à son tour. Seul le silence put se frayer un chemin entre nous, alors que nos regards se croisaient. Cet arrêt eut le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur et je lui adressai un sourire. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit mon malaise. Je voulus donc lui demander de poursuivre, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Dans ma distraction, je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher de moi ainsi, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes.

La confusion se diffusa dans mon cerveau, engourdi par l'épuisement. J'étais évidemment surpris, mais je fermai tout de même les yeux et le laissai faire. L'idée d'embrasser un autre garçon aurait dû me dégoûter, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurais dû vouloir le repousser, mais je n'en ressentais pas l'envie... Je n'effectuai aucun mouvement pour le repousser et ne ressentis aucune honte à répondre à son baiser. La petite gêne qui persistait en moi était dûe au fait que, malgré tous mes principes, j'appréciais.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment, qui nous parut trop court, qu'il s'écarta, me posant mille questions par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux. Il ignorait visiblement quelle serait ma réaction et, en fait, moi aussi. J'aurais pu le pousser violemment, tout en lui criant des injures. J'aurais pu le frapper, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas gai, que je n'étais pas _comme ça_. J'aurais pu fuir sa chambre et retourner dans la mienne, pour ne plus jamais lui parler, l'éviter à jamais. J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu faire un tas de choses, que je ne fis pas. L'envie y manquait. Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'abandonner, pour si peu, une amitié si précieuse. Je ne voulais pas le perdre...

Ce que je fis nous surpris tous deux, mais fut le début de quelque chose de nouveau, que je ne saurais décrire. Ce soir-là, je l'embrassai en retour, et n'en ressentis aucun remord. Comment pouvait-on regretter quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, qui nous paraît être la chose à faire? Comment pouvait-on regretter d'embrasser la personne qu'on aime?

Car c'était le cas. J'aimais Draco. C'était une immense contradiction avec ce que je pensais de lui à Poudlard, mais c'était comme ça. Je n'y pouvais rien. Cette complicité, ces affinités, cette symbiose entre nous... n'étaient que les effets secondaires d'un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, d'un cadeau qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné. L'amour.

Tout cela ressemble à la fin d'une histoire mignonne, à un _happy ending_, tel qu'on se plaît à le dire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aimais, et il m'aimait en retour. Que pouvais-je demander en retour?

L'acceptation. Le monde magique est complètement différent du monde moldu, mais n'échappe tout de même pas à certaines choses. Tels les préjugés. L'homophobie.

À la réunion entre amis qui suivit, lui et moi fûmes particulièrement silencieux, ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité d'Hermione. Cette dernière nous posa plusieurs questions durant la soirée, mais elle ne reçut que quelques brèves réponses. Sa perplexité ne nous échappa pas, mais nous n'y pouvions rien. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne devait pas se savoir... C'était une règle non-écrite entre nous. Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais nous nous pliions tout de même sous cette loi. Nous vivions dans une société évoluée, dans laquelle l'homophobie commençait doucement à se dissiper, mais nous n'étions pas bêtes. Elle était toujours là.

Nous avons donc vécu notre relation en cachette. Nous nous voyions toujours dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre... mais pour de différentes activités. Nous parlions toujours, évidemment. Entendre sa voix restait quelque chose que j'adorais, dont je ne me serais jamais lassé. Nous nous parlions, nous embrassions, nous touchions... Je découvrais la douceur de sa peau, et il découvrait la texture de la mienne. Le jour, nos yeux étaient toujours creusés par les profondes cernes, mais nous avions un sourire niais en addition. Pourtant, jamais nous ne parlâmes de tout cela...

Toute cette histoire me semblait irréelle. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été homophobe, mais jamais l'idée d'être homosexuel ne m'avait frôlée! Ce sujet n'avait toujours été qu'une réalité comme une autre, si loin de moi... Je me disais que cela ne me touchait pas, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Si j'avais su... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en permanence ressentir cette honte, cette gêne... J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, que je commettais le pire des crimes. En fait, je ne perdais ces pensées que lorsque j'étais contre lui... Dans ses bras, toutes mes préoccupations me quittaient, laissant place à un constant sentiment de bien-être. Dès que je m'éloignais de lui, c'était comme si on m'arrachait à tout ce qui me gardait vivant, et c'était tout ce qui me convainquait de ne pas tout arrêter. Après tout, ne plus le voir aurait été plus simple. Je n'aurais pas eu cette constante impression d'aller contre nature, mais à quel prix? J'avais l'impression qu'un trop long moment à l'écart de lui me tuerait. Comment aurais-je pu le laisser?

Malheureusement, malgré le bien-être que nous ressentions à être ensemble, nous étions malheureux. Mes impressions étaient identiques aux siennes, et nous partagions la même honte, la même gêne. Autant notre amour nous libérait lorsque nous étions seuls, autant il nous réduisait à une certaine captivité lorsque nous étions en public. Nous suffoquions. C'était tout simplement infernal... et notre déprime n'échappa toujours pas à l'oeil perçant d'Hermione, qui nous entraîna un jour dans une pièce où nous étions seuls, tous les trois, bien décidée à nous tirer les vers du nez.

Pourtant, nous ne dîmes rien. Nous gardâmes le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez, et qu'elle nous laisse tranquille, après avoir bien pris soin de nous menacer, disant qu'elle le saurait un jour. Je devais avouer que cette précision m'arracha un faible sourire, mais m'arracha aussi le coeur. Je mentais à ma meilleure amie. Je lui cachais la vérité, quelque chose de vraiment important. Je me maudissais pour cela, mais je me disais que c'était la chose à faire. Cela ne devait PAS se savoir. C'était une honte, un secret qui devait le rester. Si elle savait, elle ne nous verrait plus jamais du même oeil. Si nos amis savaient, nos rapports changeraient aussitôt. Ils prétendraient l'accepter, mais leur froideur serait évidente. Nos liens d'amitié si forts faibliraient, et c'était quelque chose d'inacceptable. Nous ne pouvions nous y résigner. Alors nous mentions...

Ainsi, nous avons continué comme nous le faisions, poursuivant nos vies comme si de rien n'était, alors que nous nous consumions de l'intérieur. Lui et moi commencèrent à nous voir un peu moins souvent, nous sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette situation. En fait, un jour, je réalisai à quel point toute cette histoire était grave, lorsque je me surpris à ignorer Draco dans un couloir. Je l'ignorais! Alors que nous étions si près... nous ne daignions même pas nous jeter un regard dans les couloirs! Je sus que c'était le début de la fin, que notre relation se détériorait. Sans vraiment le voir, nous nous détruisions, et cela n'échappa toujours pas à l'énervante Hermione et son énervante perspicacité... Ce fut pourquoi, un autre jour, elle nous ramena dans cette même pièce de son appartement, plus déterminée que jamais à savoir ce qui se tramait. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois que je l'entendis jurer ainsi... Étrangement, cette image me toucha particulièrement. Elle se démenait tellement pour moi, pour nous, qu'un simple regard entre Draco et moi nous convainquit de lâcher prise. Nous nous vidâmes le coeur et, à notre plus grande surprise, notre amie n'eut aucune réaction forte. Je suppose qu'elle s'en doutait...

Ce jour-là fut le commencement de notre acceptation. Peu de temps s'ensuivit, avant que nous révélions à nos autres amis que nous étions ensemble. À notre grande surprise, ils nous acceptèrent. Quelques-uns semblèrent choqués, certains durent même prendre un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée, mais ils s'y firent. Ils marchèrent tous sur leurs préjugés pour accepter notre relation. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je réalisai à quel point nous avions des amis merveilleux. Prêts à tout pour nous, tout comme nous étions prêts à tout pour eux. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux moments de toute ma vie, et je n'avais aucune difficulté à deviner que Draco pensait de même. C'était merveilleux...

Est-ce la fin de l'histoire? Presque... J'aimerais vous dire «et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps», mais ce serait pas tout à fait vrai. Ce ne serait pas un mensonge, et serait même très près de la réalité, mais ce ne serait pas exact. Nous avions des amis merveilleux, qui nous acceptaient tels que nous étions, mais tout le monde ne voyait pas notre relation du même oeil. Nos amis étaient tolérants, mais tout le monde ne l'était pas. Je n'aurais qu'à mentionner cette soirée où, en amoureux, nous nous promenions dans la rue, main dans la main. Tous les regards que les passants nous jetaient... c'était très difficile à supporter. Ce dégoût si apparent nous plantait un harpon en plein coeur à chaque fois. Pourtant, nous continuions notre route, tentant d'ignorer ces expressions outrées qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Nous étions déterminés à ne plus nous cacher, et nous nous motivions mutuellement à poursuivre notre chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, venant de nulle part, quatre sorciers apparurent dans notre champ de vision. En théorie, rien de bien spécial, mais ils marchaient dans notre direction et les regards qu'ils nous jetaient étaient empreints d'une haine si intense, qu'elle nous fit frissonner. Je sentis aussitôt la main de Draco se resserrer sur la mienne. Nous savions que, s'ils se dirigeaient ainsi vers nous, ce n'était pas pour nous saluer gentiment. Nous tentâmes de poursuivre notre chemin, mais notre tentative fut veine. Deux éclairs nous frappèrent de plein fouet, entraînant pour chacun de nous une douleur atroce, nous obligeant à s'écrouler sur le sol et à se tortiller dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement une position qui atténuerait la douleur. Un doloris...

Ce fut un passant qui nous délivra de nos souffrances, avant de nous aider à reprendre nos esprits. Les quatre malotrus s'étaient enfuis, et il nous était impossible de les identifier. Ce fut un moment très difficile pour nous tous, même pour nos amis. Cet événement peut sembler anodin, pour un moldu, mais il ne l'est pas. Ce sortilège ne nous avait laissé aucune écchymose, aucune éraflure, mais les blessures intérieures étaient bien plus douloureuses. Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que nous ne retrouvâmes notre entière bonne humeur. Pourtant, il s'agit parfois de peu pour nous redonner le sourire, et ce passant qui nous aida fut le rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité totale. Sa gentillesse fut incommensurable et énormément appréciée. Après toutes ces expressions dégoûtées, ces regards furtifs, ces doigts pointés, nous recevions enfin un sourire, bien qu'il savait que nous étions homosexuels.

C'est ce genre de chose qui nous redonna espoir. Chaque fois que nous étions prêts à baisser les bras, après s'être fait insulter ou frapper, un simple sourire, une simple parole venait nous redonner du courage. Il s'agit parfois de si peu...

Il n'est présentement que trois heures du matin. Il fait encore nuit, et Draco dort paisiblement à mes côtés. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon épaule, et cela me fait sourire. Il est si adorable, lorsqu'il dort. Tout ce stress, ces inquiétudes et ces problèmes, qui imprègnent, presque en permanence, son visage, sont aussitôt remplacés par de la pure innocence, qui m'emplit d'affection à son égard. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de caresser doucement sa joue, avec le dos de l'index, ce qui le fait remuer doucement dans son sommeil, sans pour autant le réveiller. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime...

À poudlard, chaque fois que l'on disait que je détestais Draco, je me contentais d'émettre un rire moqueur, avant d'ajouter que c'était un euphémisme. Pourtant, je ne découvris le sens de ce mot que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque ma haine se muta tranquillement en... amour. Car oui, je l'aime tellement, que la langue française n'offre même pas de vocabulaire capable de décrire ces sentiments. Mon coeur dépasse la langue, et je dois souvent me contenter de gestes pour lui exprimer l'ampleur de mon amour. Les simples mots «Je t'aime» ne sont qu'un euphémisme...

Et ce n'est toujours pas là que l'histoire se termine. Car, en fait, elle ne fait que commencer...

* * *

NdA: ...

C'est nul, hein?

Je sais...

Bah, quoi de mieux qu'une review pour me le dire? (message subliminal)


End file.
